


Tie Dye on the Highway

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of demonic carnage, there was just nothing like a good breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Dye on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/DSC_3230_zps15b769aa.jpg). Title is from [this Robert Plant song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEqoRDHa_bM).

~*~

After a night of demonic carnage, there was just nothing like a good breakfast, especially at a little mom-and-pop diner. They always had the best and the greasiest food. But what was really, really good for a celebratory breakfast was waffles. Yeah, there'd be bacon and eggs on the side, because dude, diner breakfast. But waffles were like pie for breakfast, and that made them a thing of beauty.

“Um, excuse me,” he said to the waitress once she set his plates in front of him. “What's this?”

Sam looked down at his own bowl of rabbit food and smirked. Who needed that much fruit for breakfast? That's what strawberry syrup was invented for.

“Your waffles,” the waitress said. “You did ask for the special, right?”

“But ...” Dean poked at them with his fork. “They're green.”

“They're Christmas waffles,” she said, as if that explained everything.

Cas seemed to think so, as he piped up with, “I believe that is why they are green and have little red sprinkles everywhere.”

“Yes, thank you, Sherlock.” Dean sighed. “Do they taste green?”

“They taste like waffles,” the waitress said with a shrug and then just walked away.

“If you do not want them, Dean, I would be willing to trade,” Cas offered.

“Thanks, but I think I'll stick with the weird waffles over oatmeal.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I will. And you stop smirking.”

“I didn't say anything,” Sam pointed out.

“You didn't have to.”

Dean put about twice as much butter and syrup as he usually did on them, trying to drown out the green. He took a bite. It worked.

“Okay, I take it all back. Christmas waffles are _awesome_.” He took another bite and savored it, closing his eyes to focus on the sugary goodness. Then he realized the table was way too quiet. He opened his eyes and saw the other two staring at him. “What?”

“Do you two need a room?” Sam asked. “Just to clarify, for a change I don't mean you two—” he waved his spoon between Dean and Cas “—I mean you two” he waved his spoon between Dean and his plate of awesome breakfasty-pie-like waffles.

“Bite me, Granola Boy,” Dean muttered.

“I believe that is …” Cas started.

“Not appropriate language for the breakfast table,” Sam interrupted. “Couldn't agree more, because I'd like to not have to bleach my brain. Again.”

Dean shrugged and got back to his breakfast, filing away what Cas had started to say for later. There were more ways than breakfast to celebrate, after all.


End file.
